


selfie game

by niallszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, another one inspired by a tumblr post, uni!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/pseuds/niallszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall sits next to the hottest guy ever in his lecture and is afraid to ask him out, so he texts his best friend Harry instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	selfie game

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo lovely people! So this one is inpired by another tumblr post (which i unfortunately don't have the link to, so here's the link to the tweet that made me want to write it: https://twitter.com/diagonziall/status/419095099310501889).  
> I wrote this within like an hour cause I'm still procrastinating and should really do my work for uni!  
> hope you like this anyway :) x

Niall sprints through the long and worryingly empty hallway, his backpack bouncing on his shoulders.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" he mutters and has to dodge some people walking slower than him.

He hates being late to lectures. It's not like anyone would care or check who's coming or when, he's at uni after all, but to him, it's mortifying having to find a seat amongst all of those quiet people, inevitably causing a stir.

So he runs.

He bursts through the door just in time, people are still bustling around and no one notices him. Niall sighs deeply in relief and tries to steady his breathing.

He plops down on a seat in the back corner of the room, putting down his backpack and stretching his legs comfortably.

Only then he takes his time to take in his surroundings. And boy, some kind of surroundings that are.

Seated to his left is possibly the most beautiful human being he has ever laid eyes on. Niall has never been canny with his appreciation of beautiful things or people, no matter if boy or girl - although it seems to be mainly boys, but who is he to label something as abstract as sexuality - but this boy...He takes Niall's breath away, figuratively and literally.

Niall huffs out a breath and the god next to him looks over, allowing Niall a full-frontal view of the perfection that is his face until he looks away quickly, blushing.

Which is really surprising, because if there's one thing Niall is good at, it's flirting. He doesn't know what it is, but something about those sharp cheekbones, contrasting so nicely with the soft curves of his nose and lips makes him unusually shy.

The lecture starts, and even though Niall is usually quite interested in learning about sounds and how to mix them - he's studying sound engineering - he can't really bring himself to focus today.

Instead, his attention keeps drifting to his left, sneaking glances at the black hair and scruff his beautiful neighbour is sporting.

It doesn't help that he's really fit in general, filling out his grey t-shirt in just the right way, the short sleeves revealing tattoos all along his right arm when he takes off the jeans shirt he's been wearing.

**_haz ohmygod_ **

**_theres this guy next t me_ **

**_hes soo hot haz help me_ **

**_i cant stop starin_ **

**_whats hapnin im not like that_ **

**Niall what the fuck**

**I was asleep you twat**

**_sorry not sory haz hes realy fit and has tatoos and a beard and a nice face_ **

**_no not nice hes plain beautiful_ **

**What the hell is going on with you niall why are you telling me and not him**

**_idk im real nervous_ **

**You?????**

**_whats wrong wit me_ **

**Does his beauty intimidate you??**

**_Yeh !!!!_ **

**_hes got those cheekbones haz i swear im gona pull me eyeballs out_ **

**I wanna see him**

**_What you cant com here_ **

**Take a picture then**

**_m not gona take a pic of te hot guy next t me !!_ **

**make it look like your takin a snapchat selfie of whatever i don't care gimme a picture niall**

**_ok wait lemme do this casual_ **

**_yeh real smooth thats him_ **

****__  


**You look stupid**

**And i can't even see him properly**

**_stop complainin for gods sake !_ **

**_gotta belive me then hes hotter than t sun_ **

**Wow niall you're a poet**

**_haz what should i do_ **

**Dunno concentrate on your lecture or ask him out your choice**

**_i wanna ask him out !_ **

**_wat if he says no_ **

**Thats never stopped you before**

**_but haz hes different_ **

**I don't get you stop moaning and do it you ninny**

**_Okay !_ **

**Good luck**

Niall looks up from his phone. Harry is right of course, the possibility of getting rejected has never stopped him from trying so far. Thing is, he's never wanted anyone to say yes this badly.

He peeks over at the guy again and notices he's still doodling something in the corner of his notes. Niall has always had a thing for artistic, creative types.

Someone walks past them, causing a light breeze, and a sheet of paper floats down from the guys desk right to Niall's feet.

He bents down to pick it up and notices a small cartoon in the corner, the one the boy seems to have worked on this whole time.

He hesitates and looks closer when the cartoon boy's hair seems familiar. Thinking about it, so does the shape of his face and the curve of his mouth. Niall slowly straightens up, eyes widening when he realises that it's _him_ , the hot guy has drawn a cartoon of _him_. In the corner of his notes!

He tears his eyes away from the paper and slowly looks over to where the boy is staring at him, looking a little too smug for just having been caught like this.

"Don't look at me like that" he says, and oh god, his voice. "Do you think I didn't notice you taking that picture? I'm not blind, you know."

Niall blushes and then laughs, not able to hold it in. Half of the class turns around to him and the professor gives him a sour look, but he could care less.

"Okay, you got me" he grins. "How about coffee on me later to make up for the creepiness?"

"Sure, yeah." He looks contemplative for a second and then adds: "And maybe dinner on me to make up for my creepiness?"

Niall grins even wider. "Let's see how coffee goes first, no need to rush things, yeah?"

"You don't think I can woo you over coffee?"

"I'm willing to let you convince me." Niall thinks he should really text Harry how much better than expected this is going, but not now.

"So...how about you tell me your name, then? I'd have to call you 'Blondie' otherwise."

"Niall. My name's Niall" he says and his stomach does a weird fluttery thing when he hears it repeated right away. He never knew his name could sound this good rolling off someone else's tongue.

"I'm Zayn" he says, and Niall can finally put a name to the beautiful face.

"Zayn" he says, repeating the other's name just like Zayn did before. "I like it."

"And I like you" Zayn says, looking at him with a soft look in his eyes.

Niall doesn't know what to say, he's a bit overwhelmed by his own feelings at the moment, by how fast this is going and how he doesn't mind at all.

So he just grabs Zayn's hand and squeezes it.

-

Years later, whenever they tell people about how they met, Niall still grabs Zayn's hand at the end of their story, and Zayn presses a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth every time.

It's what they love best about recounting the beginning of their love story.


End file.
